They found me in the snow
by superwholockian67603
Summary: Dean was only driving on his way to New york when he saw her in the snow. Covered in cuts, bruises,and with no memory, Sam and Dean are now responsible for a 25 year old with no name, no records,and she can heal herself overnight. Will they trust her and let her join the team? Or will she end up back in the snow?
1. prolouge

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Dean/pov

I was driving down the road in the impala, Sammy in the back seat sleeping. I had been rocking out to ACDC, thinking about Castiel and all that crap. How does one guy screw up his life this much? I'm going back to hell unless we can fix this 66 seals stuff, which I don't know jack crap about; Sam has the same powers in him that if we see in someone else, we kill them. Oh, and dad's dead. The tape had just ended and I was about to put in some Kiss when I saw something on the side of the road. A small, bleeding figure lay in the snow. I turned around and started shaking Sam. "Dude, wake up. DUDE!" His eyes fluttered open.

"what-"

"No time to explain, help me!"

I ran out of the car, knowing very well this wasn't just road kill.

Sam/pov

"Dean, what's going on? Are we in New york yet?" I asked.

"No, we're still in Pennsylvania, but get off your butt and come help me!"

When I walked out of the car, I saw Dean struggling to pick something up. As I got closer, I realized that something was alive. "What _is_ that?" I asked. "A girl. C'mon, help me."

I ran over and picked up her small frame easily. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and was covered in cuts. As I ran to the car, I yelled "Dude, get the first aid kit!" she was still bleeding heavily as I took her to the car and started nursing her wounds. Her clothes were in tatters, and she had cuts everywhere except her face. Dean came over with the kit, handing me a bottle of beer. "what?' he said, "we're out of rubbing alcohol." He ran back to the trunk and threw something in. "She has a bag of stuff!" he said. He hopped into the front seat, looked back at me, and laughed. "Goliath healing something. You must be the gentle giant."

"Shut up and get to a hotel."

Girl/pov

'_A flaming hand rested on my shoulder as I watched the land burn in eternal fire. "Kill the brothers, and this land shall be yours. Make them pay for escaping my grasp_. **_But if you fail, you shall burn in the eternal flame, just as they will."_**

_The hand grabs my face, burning it, burning it to cinders._

_"__**Do not fail, my child. Kill the brother of your father's blood and make him pay."**_

I woke up, covered in sweat. My face burned. Where was I?

**This is my first supernatural fanfic, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Girl/pov

I fluttered my eyes open, the heat on my cheeks cooling. I numbly stood up. What had happened last night? My head was pounding as I searched for an answer. I heard a noise in the other room. "….

Did you her that? Maybe she woke up.".

A gruffer voice answered "Naw, couldn't have. You see her last night? I swear, she must've gone into a coma or something. We tried waking her up like _five_ times."

"I'm gonna go check on her."

Panicking, I ran into a random room and locked the door behind me. Was I kidnapped? No, kidnappers don't try to wake you up; they don't care about your physical state. I suddenly looked up and screamed. A dead corpse sat on the ground, dripping blood. Looking around the room, I saw glass vials of water, knives, and shotguns. I slowly unlocked the door and backed out, right into something. No, not something, someone. We both fell back onto the floorboards. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain in my left ankle stopped me. I tried to crawl, but the massive figure picked me up and quickly took me back to the couch I had been on. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE!" The guy put his hand over my mouth and called to his buddy,"Hey, get some ice man! I think she twisted her ankle!" He looked at me. "Just calm down. We didn't kidnap you, you're not in danger. If you yell again, I'm going to be forced to gag your mouth." He peeled his hand away from my mouth. I got a clear look at him. He had long-ish, brown hair, a soft, kind face, and he was TALL. "What's your name?" I thought for a good minute. "I don't know." He started to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, I cut him off. "I don't know my address, phone number, pet's name, parent's name, or anything of that nature. However, I could tell you how to beat the boss of the dragon's cave in Skyrim. It's weird, actually. I just don't remember personal information." His friend walked in with an ice pack.

"For future reference, don't yell when someone is only trying to check on you. It only causes trouble for us all." I looked over him carefully. He had scruffy dirty blond hair, more dirty than blond, a five 'o' clock shadow, and a hard jaw line. He passed me the ice, and I gently put it on the ankle. Not even looking up, I said to the huge one "You can let me go now. Seriously, I doubt I can run away in this condition." He had been holding my shoulder down for the last five minutes. Blushing, he pulled away his arm and walked back into the room where the corpse was. The dirty blond looked at me. "I'm Dean, and that's my brother, Sam. I know, he's freakishly large. You get used to it." I laughed. He looked me over. "I think you need some new clothes... But then again,i dig it when chicks wear short tops." Looking down, i noticed the t-shirt i was wearing was ripped to shreds. you could see the beginning of my bra.

He walked into another room and came back with new tee. tossing it to me, i looked at the design on the front of it. It had some sort of 80's album cover on the front which said LED ZEPPELIN. i tossed on over the shredded one,not really caring. It smelled of cologne, beer, and burger grease. "Thanks. It's great." I had no idea at the time how much those guys would mean to me.


	3. Chapter 2

**_1 day later_**

Girl/pov

The guy's had finally decided to tell me what was going on the last afternoon. Who they were, what was going on. We decided to look through my stuff, but all we found were a pair of boots, an old knife, and some energy drinks. We didn't know what to do. I had no name, no records, nothing. Finally we decided to call me Miles. It was short, not super girly, and fine by me.

Dean/pov

I looked over at Miles. She was in the Impala, looking through the old tapes. I was watching her through the upstairs window. She reached over and grabbed one, and stuck it in the slot. I saw her nodding her head to the music, drumming on the steering wheel. I laughed. I could tell we would get along fine. Sam walked over. "What are you looking at?" I straightened up. "Oh, just that, uh…" I searched the block frantically. "That kid, see? He was just making some cute faces. Reminded me of how you were at that age." I mentally face palmed. That was so stupid!

I looked out at the street, trying to focus on the fact of not smiling. Miles had just told Sam to cut some hair off of his head.

"…Seriously man, you look like a chick!" She said. I couldn't help it. I chuckled. "Miles, how old do you think you are?" Sam asked annoyed. "I dunno? Anywhere from twenty to twenty-five I guess. Why?"

"Just wondered if you and Dean were long lost twins, is all."

"So that's two bacon-cheeseburgers, a large frie, a large ceaser salad, two shakes, and a water? Anything else?" The waitress asked. "No, that about covers it. Thanks." Sam looked at Miles funny. "What? Grease just sounded appetizing today." She said. "I just don't get it. You two are almost exactly alike. Both know useless facts about old hairbands, both of you love stuff that must kill your insides, and you apparently don't have any memory?" Miles held her finger up. "Any _personal _memories. I don't know my name, but I could tell you who started Kiss and in what year any day." She looked at me. "So, can I come?" she asked. I was confused. "Come where?" She smiled. "Fighting monsters and crap. You know, vampires, boogeymen, werewolves?" Sam's eyes nearly bugged out. "Absolutely not! You have no training in how to even kill a simple spirit, much less something like a rugaroo!" He said. Miles laughed. "Rugawho?" She joked. "This is not a laughing matter! You could be killed in seconds!" He practically yelled. Suddenly the waitress came with our order. She tried giving the salad to Miles, but she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't eat grass. It's his," She said, pointing to Sam. She started to pass me the burger and fries, but Miles snatched the fries up and stuck them with her burger. "Those, however are mine. Nothin' like deep fried carbs." The woman, slightly irritated, walked off. Miles popped the top off her shake and dipped her fries in it as she was eating. The burger was gone in two she wiped grease off of the side of her mouth, I laughed. "C'mon Sammy ,she could be a valuable Investment. If we can't kill it, she can just eat it!" I laughed. "Oh, shut up. I like, bacon burgers, is that a crime?" Sam scowled. "This isn't funny. You could be seriously hurt. Or worse." I stopped laughing. Usually Sam was the nice, 'give them a break' type. This just wasn't him. I looked at him. Hey, I think I left my credit card in the car. You can come help me look for it. C'mon."

I slammed the door to the old mom'n'pop restaurant. "What the heck dude?!" I said. "What?" Sam said back. "She's cool! Not only is she hot, _But she is actually cool!_ Do you know how often I find someone like her? Not often!" Sam scowled. "Oh, I see, it's not because you think she's a worthy add on, you just want to get under the sheets with her. " I was about to blow up. "It's not that man! I … I just…." I pulled my hand through my hair. "She's not like any other girl, Sam. I feel like she really could help us." Sam's scowl deepened. "Fine, but if she gets hurt, the blood's on your hands, not mine." I smiled. "Thanks, man. You won't regret it."


End file.
